Journey to the Past
by Sassbrat
Summary: Female Wataru. Wataru has to go to the past to stop a powerful fangire from killing Taiga and changing history. Set in a AU. Taiga and Wataru are not blood related and Wataru is Queen instead of Mio
1. Chapter 1

_This is just a teaser for a story I'm working on. I got idea for a female Wataru from LiveJournal when I read a fic by losttaiga. . In this story Taiga and Wataru are not related by blood. It will be explained in later chapters  
_  
**Journey to the Past**

Kurenai Wataru looked at the door with a look of determined in her eyes. She had to go back in time to 1986 to save the future king of the fangires from being killed by a rouge fangire. This type of mission would be a problem due to the fact that future king is her husband.

A hand appeared on her shoulder. She looked and saw her father's Wolfen friend Jiro. Of the three fangires that had befriended her father, Jiro was the one that was closest to her, like a big brother or a father figure.

"Jiro, you sure that this will work?" Wataru asked.

"You will only have a short amount of time to find Him and stop him." Jiro replied giving her a look of encouragement. Jiro knew that Wataru had change over the past few months. She had become more out going and less shy. She even made a few friends.

"Wish me luck." Wataru said as she walked through the Doors of Time to the past.


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm going with the fact that Jiro is Megumi's father and Otoya and Yuri never got together. Otoya still met Maya the same way._

Meetings

1986

It was a beautiful day the sun was shining bright and the birds were singing. Everyone was happy. Two couples were walking in the park. One of the couples was pushing a baby carriage with two babies in it, a boy and a girl. The boy was dressed in a little blue sailor suit and the girl had on a pink dress with a flower on it.

The other couple walked beside them. The man was dressed in a flannel blue shirt and black pants. The woman wore an outfit all of black and had a hood on the coat. By looking at her you could see that she was not far into a pregnancy.

"So Maya do you what your going to call your child?" The woman asked the pregnant woman.

"We have the Human named picked out but we haven't decided what the other name will be Yuri." Maya replied placing her hand on her slightly swollen stomach.

Yuri's husband Jiro picked up his 4 month old daughter and rocked her. Jiro wasn't human he was a Wolfen a race of fangires that had been wipe out by a member of the checkmate four the rulers of the fangires. Originally Jiro wanted to make Yuri his mate to recreate the Wolfen clan. But certain events had cause him to forget that idea and just marry Yuri and make sure his children were happy and safe. Jiro made a Darkness Pledge with Kurenai Otoya out of respect for the human. He would never feed off of any human ever again.

"You could forgo the fangire name and just keep the human name." Jiro said.

"Maya wants the baby to have both a human and fangire name and who am I to argue with a beautiful lady." Otoya replied grinning at Maya.

Like Jiro, Maya was a not human she was a fangire. She was the Queen of the Checkmate Four and wife of the King. She had a love of the human arts and fell in love with Otoya. The King found out about the relationship he was furious but let Maya live for the any child she bore with a human would have the power of a full fangire. Another reason King let her live was if the child was female she would be his son's wife. Maya was not The King's son's birth mother. She was his stepmother and had raised Taiga as her own.

The couple talked about other things for a bit until a boy in his early teens wearing a striped blue shirt and black pants came up to them.

"Ne ne you guys have got to hear this." He said grabbing Maya by the hand and gently pulling her to the center of the park. There they saw a large man in a white tank top listening to a girl in her late teens or early twenties playing the violin. She had an audience who like the man were listening like they were in a trance.

She wore a simple Chinese style red shirt and white pants and a dragon and bat hair clip in her hair. She played as if no one was there. Otoya was lost in her music. She played from her heart therefore her music was beautiful.

When she was done playing the crowd applauded and some put coins in her violin case. Otoya and the others stayed behind so he could talk to the girl. She played like him. She played from her heart and had a love of music. Maya thought the same thing. This girl loved the art.

"She…played the… song so beautifully… that I started to…cry." The large man said in a monotone voice.

"Thank you very much." The girl said coming up behind them and scaring them. "My mother taught me how to play."

"That was very beautiful my dear." Maya said placing a hand on the girl's shoulder. "What do you call that piece?" She asked.

"It really doesn't have a name. My father wrote it for me before I was born but he died before he could complete it. Mother called it Snow Child."  
She replied picking up the money the patrons had put in it. She put her violin in it and closed the case.

"Would you like to have lunch with us." Otoya asked. He wanted to know more about this girl.

"Thank you very much. I just moved here and have no idea where anything is. My names Esumi Yuki."


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry for the delay. had a major case of writers block. this is short chapter. Wataru will met King and Nago and the others will find out the truth about Wataru in the next two chapters._

Chapter 3

Yuki walked into her small apartment, sat her violin case on the table and fell onto the couch. She just had dinner with the people that she had met in the park. They were nice enough to take her out for lunch and she got to know them. Everything was going was going according to plan. Now all she needed was to find the King of the Fangires.

The two hair clips she wore came out of her hair and magically got bigger until they were the size of her hand. "Finally! I thought that I would never get out of that form Wataru." The bat yelled.

"Kivat-sempai you should be a little more appreciate. Wataru-ani could always make you that size forever." The small gold dragon replied flying around his master's head before landing on it.

"Talaslot I would never do that. How much time do I have left before I have to go back?" Yuki now called Wataru asked placing an arm over her eyes.

"About a week maybe less. So we better find that bug of a Bishop and get him to show us to the king." Kivat said landing on the arm of the couch. He was worried for his master. She had to stop one of the most powerful beings she will have to face all the while not changing time.

Wataru placed her hand on her stomach. Not only was she fighting to make sure her husband would be safe, she had to make sure that her unborn child would be safe at the same time. Jiro had casted a spell on her child so that the trip though time would not harm it.

"So this is the young fangire that has a Kivat." A slightly creepy voice said from the window. The trio turned to see a man dressed in a priests outfit sitting in the chair. "Now unless you want me to kill you I really suggest that you tell me who you are."

"My name is Wataru. I need you to take me to the King. His son is in danger."


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm back sorry its been so long. i've had a case of writers block to bad. the next chapter will not be up for a while._

Chapter 4

Bishop stared at the young girl. His spy had told him that a young female fangire was seen with a Kivat. The King had order him to find the female bring her to him. Bishop didn't expect the girl to order him to take her to the King

"What makes you so sure that i will take you to theKing when I could easily destory you.: Bishop said glaring at the girl who had the Kivat and Golden Dragon in front of her.

"Because he order you to bring me to him. Am I right." She replied with a smirk on her face.

"very well. I will take you to King. He replied as he appoached her and in a swirl of dust the two dissappered.

In a forest outside of the city a dragon-like castle was snoring as he slept. Inside the castle Wataru and Bishop appered in front of the King of the Fangires. He was dressed in red leather and had blond hair. Wataru felt herself shake with fear. This man was her future father in law and he scared the hell out of her.

"So this is the fangire that has a Kivat. Tell me how it is you can have one when only the Checkmate four can have one?" King asked glaring at Wataru

"My King, I come from the future. I came to stop Taiga from being killed by a rouge fangire named Knight. Kivat has been with since I was a child." Wataru replied, keeping her head down in respect.

"Why would you want to protect my son."

"All fangire must be willing to give up their lives in order to protect their king. Also I'm Taiga's future wife and Queen. My name is Music Child of the Snow Covered Plains. My human name is Kurenai Wataru." Wataru replied "My mother is Maya, Queen of the Checkmate Four and my father is Kurenai Otoya or as he is known as his fangire name Musician of the Snowing Plains."

All was quiet until the King let out a yell that cause Doran to cover his ears.

"WHAT!!! My son will marry the child of a Darkness pledge fangire and my Queen. How could this be?" The King yelled as Bishop and Wataru covered their ears.

"Maya-Sama's is not Taiga-sama's birth mother so everything will be all right. I sense a strong powere in this girl. She'll make a perfect queen." Bishop said to the King.

2008

Nago Keisuke was not a happy bounty/fangire hunter. His apprentice had decide to get married. Why did she not understand that they had a duty to hunt fangires keep the wolrd safe not get marrried. What in the world was Wataru thinking?

"Nago-kun stop pouting like a little child. Waratu deserves to be happy and if Taiga can make her happy so be it." Aso Megumi said taking a sip of her coffee. She knew that Nago like Watatu and want her to become a fangire hunter but Wataru never had the heart to hunt or became a bounty hunter. She was just to gentle. When she was reunited with her childhood friend Taiga she stared spending more time with him and less time hunting until one day Wataru came into the cafe with a engagement ring on her left hand. Megumi was trilled but Nago just turned away. Wataru got married a few weeks later.

"She should be keeping the world safe not getting married." Nago said drinking his tea.

"Wataru never had the heart to hunt and you know it."

Megmui had a point but he thought that by learning from him Wataru would become a hunter. She would have become a hunter if that Taiga person never showed up. Nago never like Taiga and he didn't know why he just had a feeling about him. Nago swore that if he ever hurt Wataru he would kill Tagia in cold blood.

The door opened and in walked the very man that Nago hated with a passion. Taiga looked around as if he was trying to find someone.

"Taiga-san what's going on?" Megumi asked

"Have any of you seen Wataru? She was supposed to meet me for lunch but she never showed." Taiga asked looking worried.

"What do you mean she never showed? She just left the café a little over an hour ago." Megumi said looking worried.

"I think something happened to her. She's never done this before." Taiga replied sitting down and pulling out a cell phone. "Takashi it me I need you to mobilize the unit. My wife is missing and I think they may have her. No harm is to come to them just bring them here." He said closing the cell phone.

"What is going on? Who has Wataru?" Nago demanded as he glared at Taiga.

"Wataru has three friends that I'm not to sure of. They were friends of her father and helped raise her. They are Fangires**. **That right there is something going on and I'm going to find out." Taiga said glaring back at Nago.

"Wataru was raised by Fangires?" Megumi asked realizing why Wataru was reluctant to hunt Fangires. She was raised by them.

"Lately she has been hanging around with them more and more. I had no problem with that but when she comes home she been tired and has this weird aura about her like she's hiding something." Taiga explained.

Nago knew that Wataru adored her guardians as she talked about them all the time but he never thought that they were fangires. That's why Wataru was unwilling to become a fanigire hunter. She would be killing the race that raised her. Nago started thinking that maybe Wataru was right about not all fanigire were evil.


End file.
